Princess Bouquet/Quotes
Dialogue Upon Freeing Her * "A vase with a diameter of 0.96m and height of 1.22m has X chance of being destroyed artificially or naturally and object Y with the aim to destroy it accidentally under natural conditions at Z chance. With my own formula of X = π r(Y+Z) \scriptstyle \sqrt {2} /Sk concludes with the answer X = about 0.86%... Meaning, the odds of the vase breaking is very low, an insignificant number... But to conclude, Object Y, with a chance of about 0.86% still broke the vase. Totally unexpected. Oh, my name is Scarlet. I have hidden myself in the vase to escape from all the external commotion... The X=0.86% is really singular, making the occurrence of personal desire Z to be acknowledged, Z = I want to be your queen...!" * "Let's be friends... King." Chit-Chat * "Good morning, Corobo." * "Direct sunlight 10%." * "Requesting to stand by within a radius of 1.5 meters..." * "Meeting A, encounter with singular B, heat of A rising." * "At noon, direct sunlight increases. Global warming in progress." * "Calculating the provisional future of the kingdom for tomorrow. My analysis predicts, ... ...Development." * "According to my analysis of the will of the universe. The results ... Paradise." * "Calculating the provisional future of the kingdom for tomorrow. Analyzing. Analyzing. Analyzing. Analyzing. Analyzing. Analyzing. My analysis predicts, ... ...Successful adventures." * "I'm looking for reference material to aid me in my current research." * "'The End of the Sky is the Beginning of the Unknown.' By Skinny Ray You really should read this." * "'Is God god, dog, or fog?' By Kampbell You really should read this." * "'Life, Universe and Royalty' By Howser, the Bull Knight You really should read this." * "The theme of my current research, 'The Shape of God, the Universe, and Everything.' is stimulating! However, I have been unable to reach any concrete conclusions. Chance of hemisphere = ?% Chance of column = ?% Chance of cube = ?%" * "The theme of my current research, 'Ecology of Sparrows and Shape of Nests.' is stimulating! However, I have been unable to reach any concrete conclusions. Chance of hemisphere = ?% Chance of column = ?% Chance of cube = 90%" * "The theme of my current research, 'Radiated Light of the Sun and the Moon' is stimulating! The visible spectrum of light radiated by both celestial objects appear to be identical. This... suggests... that both are composed of the same matter. Or am I just reaching..." * "All girls live with a computational formula deep in their hearts They just keep it secret from the object of their desire." * "Bouquet Happiness Index 120%" * "Kingdom Situation Analysis. Wives Remaining Kings" * "Corobo, I want to present to you the results of all my recent research." * "Corobo's Health Report Height 3'7" Weight 77lbs Body Fat % 19.5" * "Bouquet Life Report Happiness Index 120%" * "Bouquet Love Report Love Index 120%" * "The Ripe Kingdom... Is 1.3 miles from Party Grounds. Principle components Wheat 123 tons, Milk 123 tons Sugar 321 tons, Cocoa 321 tons. Cherry x 250 tons Orange x 200 tons Strawberry x 300 tons Finally... A vase with a radius of 3 feet and height of 5 feet. The chance of it breaking is about 0.86%. In other words... The vase is unlikely to break. Odds that Corobo will go save it = 120%." * "Based on the schematics of the Flying Machine, its probability of flying is a conditional 100%. It will definitely fly... I think." * "Cause of earthquakes... Unable to determine... Cannot...analyze." * "There's also a vase with a radius of 3 feet and height of 5 feet in the Worrywart Kingdom." * "There's also a vase with a radius of 3 feet and height of 5 feet in the Primetime Kingdom." * "There's also a vase with a radius of 3 feet and height of 5 feet in the Tiptoe Kingdom." * "There's also a vase with a radius of 3 feet and height of 5 feet on the New Island." * "Cause of earthquakes... Unable to determine... Cannot...analyze. Occurrence of quakes increasing." * "The perspective of analysis may differ, I must concur with both Skinny Ray and Kampbell... The world is coming to an end. Citizens' Happiness Index 0% My Happiness Index -42%" * "Will the king be here tomorrow? Chance that Corobo will survive his time aboard the Flying Machine... ... ... ... Don't attempt the impossible. I believe without reservation that you'll survive, Corobo. Also, one other thing. X = Me, Y = Corobo... No, it's nothing. Just forget I said anything." * "Citizens' Happiness Index 220% My Happiness Index 220%" * "...Princess Apricot? I know nothing about her." * "...Princess Spumoni? I care nothing about her." * "...Princess Shizuka? I think nothing of her." * "...Princess Kokomo Pine? I can't tolerate her voice." * "...Princess Ferne? I have no interest in her." * "...Princess Martel? I have no opinion of her." * "X = Town Square, Y = Festival X+Y = Noisy" * "May I put a suggestion in the Suggestion Box?" * "You will record the habitats and features of the UMA you have fought, Corobo You have UMA recorded. Only remaining." * "Congratulations on completing the research for all the UMA found in the world." * "Duvroc... Chance of meeting when sober = 70% When expressed formulaically, this is how it turns out. X = Duvroc = Father Y = Me = Daughter X + Y = Fight I found it easier just to wait in the pot until father passed out. If you ever meet my father again, please tell him... That his daughter is doing fine, and to cut back on the drinking." * "My glasses will break from the force generated by the speed required to comply with your charge order... I'd only hold you back, so I must regretfully stay behind..." World of God * "Analyzing situation... Chance of life forms existing...60%." * "Analyzing situation... Could this be the world of God? The existence of God cannot be proven with empirical data." * "Analyzing situation... I want to go home..." * "Movement detected up ahead." * "Something...is over there." * "That was close...But it's alright. I summarized the information and will now give an analysis. The organism X in this space is trying to prey on us. It is likely that we are still being watched. Organism X is quick and is large. It's next action is...Eek!" Princess Talk Introduction to topic * "Hello everyone." * "100% full-on debate: Princess Talk." * "Now today's topic..." * "Let's begin." "Your plans for Armageddon." * "Answer A= 30% sleeping. Quietly wait for the proverbial 'IT.'" * "Answer A= 70% reading. Quietly wait for the proverbial 'IT.'" * "Answer A= Helpless due to quakes." "The King's charming points." * "Answer A= Kindness. I feel at ease being with him." * "Answer A= Charisma. Power to lead the citizens. * "Answer A= Honesty. His frequency of falsehoods= 0." "Top ten honeymoon destinations." * "Answer A= Tour the libraries of the world." * "Answer A= Browse bookstores." * "Answer A= Go to an aquarium. Otters....are so cute." Wrapping it up * "The show has come to its conclusion. I accumulated some useful data." * "Next time, I'll have 100% accuracy." Letters Collector's Frenzy UMA X= Interest Y Y = Collector's Frenzy. To solve, use this formula to compute Z (Y √ X ÷ 2 π r) meaning Z=Book. My chance of filling out the book alone is 0.1%. -Bouquet UMA Count = 1 UMA X = 1 Remaining Insert X and Rarity Y into formula (X YBK ÷ 4) and Z = Dark Passage. Dark Passage = 96% chance of being a tunnel. X = easy discovery. -Bouquet Flying Machine Parts Chance for parts = 87% Alcohol over 33% = Personal anger 33%. Alcohol over 99% Y = Anger 99%. Thus, % = my anger where Y = Southeast of party grounds. -Bouquet Quest Completing UMA * "Data of UMA X will be 100% with the acquisition of the last UMA. You're wonderful, my king. You're so dependable. I know the location of the final UMA as a result of my computations. Personal Equation X = 3BK + πR2 Answer, X = Dark Tunnel I will root for you 100%. Good luck...okay?" * "Whew... I-Is the king safe?! A-According to my calculations, there was a high chance of danger. I am so glad I was wrong... UMA X = attained 100% of its data, it seems. As expected from you, my king. You... Y... Y... You're so awesome." Divorce Divorce Papers * Divorce Filing - I hereby make a 51% request to divorce the king (Computed as X + Y × 6: X=want to be princess; Y=feelings of other princesses) But if the king's feelings for me=Z is included in the formula... -Bouquet Choosing * "! Chance the king will choose me: X= Midnight + (Glasses A + Nerd B) + (UMA XY) ÷ King's Tastes E... ...The result is a low 6.2%. C-Can I see that 6.2% as a confession of love?!" Your true love is Princess Bouquet? Yes "The act of the king making his move X= Arriving at expected conclusion Y is...Eek! W-Wait! Where are my glasses?!... I love you 100%. No "...Just as expected. My calculations were correct." Bouquet, Princess Category:Quotes